Nosedeenian
Nosedeenians, commonly known as Megawatts or Megawhatts , are mischievous little creatures composed of electrical energy who have the physical form of anthropomorphic batteries. They come from the Nosedeen Quasar. Appearance Nosedeenians are black and yellow, white, or (in the case of Ben's transformation) green, with plus and minus symbols on their back (+ and -), similar to a battery. They have a large lightning bolt-shaped marking on their chest, with them standing at roughly a foot tall, with pointy legs, and three fingers on each hand. In Ben 10 Game Generator 5D, there are also some blue Nosedeenians. Behavior Nosedeenians exist to have "fun," which in their case is to cause trouble wherever they go. While they can cause a lot of damage, Nosedeenians do not seem to be evil, and in fact are not openly hostile to humans, merely lacking any self-control or sense of the danger they may be causing. In other words, they seem to be sociopathic. Nosedeenians will only attack if they are provoked. The Nosedeenian language consists of a series of high-pitched squeaking and chirping noises. Powers and Abilities Nosedeenians can control, siphon and absorb electricity and can inhabit electrical devices, controlling them from the inside. They even turn into electricity, allowing them to vanish and move through anything that has electricity, usually causing any electronics to malfunction and fry when they pass through it. They are capable of moving at great speeds and are able to effortlessly fly. Nosedeenians grow stronger by absorbing electricity and will multiply if split in half, or if they have enough power. It should be noted that when the one Ben first encountered split, both it and its clone seemed to be surprised, as if they didn't know they were capable of doing it. We have never seen Ben's transformation use this power on screen. Nosedeenians are surprisingly strong for their size, as just one was able to lift Max, who is many times its size, into the air by his underwear and gave him a flying wedgie. Another notable ability is that the noises Nosedeenians normally use to communicate with, at a certain pitch and volume, can be used as a sonic scream which can shatter glass, however they were only seen doing this as a large group. Weaknesses Being made from electrical energy, Nosedeenians are weak against things that ground it, and they are powerless against insulators. They are also vulnerable to those who can absorb electricity, like Conductoids or Phil. After their energy is drained, they fall asleep. Notable Nosedeenians *Buzzshock (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Nosedeenian) *Sparksville Nosedeenians *Undertown Nosedeenians Notable Nosedeenian Hybrids *Kevin 11,000 (part Nosedeenian) Trivia *Rook is the first to refer to these aliens as 'Nosedeenians'. Prior to this, the Nosedeenians were known as 'Megawatts'. *As of A Jolt from the Past, Undertown is partly powered by a volunteer group of Nosedeenians who were freed from imprisonment by Ben and Rook. *There are some Nosedeenians in the web game Wrath of Psychobos, and the Steam game "Ben 10 Game Generator 5D". References Crew Statements Duncan Rouleau Category:Minor Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Power Sources Category:Sapient Species Category:Undertown Residents Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Species Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Omniverse Characters